


But Why?

by mssarahx



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Text Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssarahx/pseuds/mssarahx
Summary: Rosie has some questions...





	But Why?

**_Rosie -_** “Uncle Lock?”

 ** _Sherlock -_** “Yes Rosie?”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Why is Aunt Molly asleep. It’s the middle of the day?”

 ** _Sherloc k-_** “She’s very tired.”

 ** _Rosie -_** “But why?”

 ** _Sherlock_** \- “Because she had to work last night.”

 ** _Rosie_** \- “But why?”

 ** _Sherlock -_** “Because she likes her job.”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Why?”

 ** _Sherlock -_** “Well… she like’s that she helps people.”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Helps?”

 ** _Sherlock -_** “Yeah. She helps find out what happened to people.”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Like you?”

 ** _Sherlock -_** “Yes. Like me.”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Uncle Lock?”

 ** _Sherlock -_** “Yes Rosie?”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Why do you help people?”

 ** _Sherlock_** \- “I like mysteries and solving things.”

 ** _Rosie_** \- “Why?”

 ** _Sherlock_** \- “erm… well… I like using my skills to solve things that others don’t know how to solve.”

 ** _Rosie_** \- “Why?”

 ** _Molly_** \- “Because he like’s to show off.”

 ** _Rosie_** \- “Aunty Molly!”

 ** _Molly_** \- “Hello sweetheart. Have you been good for Uncle Sherlock?”

 ** _Rosie_** \- “Yes. Very good. I’ve been solving!”

 ** _Molly_** \- “Solving?”

 ** _Sherlock_** \- “Solving?”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Yeah. I’m dad –ded -deducing like uncle Lock!”

 ** _Molly -_** “Oh? And what are you trying to find out?”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Why are you asleep in uncle lock’s bed?”

 ** _Molly_** \- “Oh … well I was very tired and here is closer than my flat.”

 ** _Rosie_** \- “Ok. But Aunt Molly?”

 ** _Molly_** \- “yes sweetheart?”

 ** _Rosie -_** “Where are your clothes?”

 ** _Molly -_** “…”

 ** _Sherlock -_** “…”

 


End file.
